Revenge by the Cullen Girls
by Amy 'n' Jackie
Summary: The Cullen boys have been acting real bad lately, and the girls are very mad at them, find out what the girl's do to punish their men.


**Revenge by the girl Cullen's**

_Okay so this story was written by Jackie but I (Amy) _

_edited it completely. It's one of our first stories so please don't be _

_too harsh on us. Toodles!_

**_Bella POV_**

I was up all night waiting for Edward when I saw Alice yawn. She of course didn't do that involuntary because of course was a vampire. We decided to get the boys in trouble for making us wait so long. So we made a plan. We would get back at the Cullens and good.

_**Edwards POV**_

I heard the girls up stairs with my Bella. The strange thing was that they were in the tub together. I ran up to see if my girl had something wrong with her and then I saw it. , Merciful Jesus Christ. They were all wearing white. But they had heals on. They were on top of my Bella. If I could have turned red I would have instability. I didn't want to know but I had to ask so I turned. They all giggled. Rose said, "Bella was waiting for you and didn't want to go out. She was mopping around. She wouldn't even take a friggin' shower" I couldn't stop myself from staring at Bella. When she giggled her tits jumped up and down. Before I could stop myself little Eddie agreed with me. And that is when Emmett came in after me to see what they were up to. He was smiling broadly, but he quickly turned from happy to lustful.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I was so happy I beat jasper once again that I had to go gloat to Edward. I heard him stop in the Bathroom. I was just about to gloat when I saw the hottest thing in the world. My dear god! Rosalie was wearing a tight wet shirt. Her blond curly hair barely covering her chest. I would have been hyperventilating if it weren't for the reason I was still in shock of watching my adoptive sister and my future in law in the same tub. Man my dick was going crazy. It kept pointing at what it wanted. And then jasper came in with a confused face, which quickly changed to a lustful one.

_**Jaspers POV**_

I couldn't believe Emmett beat me. He never beats me. He must have cheated. I could feel pure joy just flowing out of him. Then I felt it strangely turn into lust. I ran to see what caused it. There stand my angel surrounded by water girls and wearing white. I was then on the 66th rout right with my "brothers". Man little Jazzy was going crazy. God had answered my prayers. Thank the lord I thought.

_**Bella's POV**_

I tried hiding the cockiness from my face, and succeeded. (Of course with Rosalie's and Alice's help). I asked in an innocent voice. Rosalie I haven't finished my bath. She said in a very husky but sweet voice "O sorry Bella sweaty let me fix that" and she grabbed the soap. But it accidentally slipped out of her hands. We both accidentally bumped into each other and landed on Alice's lap. I said sorry. I blushed knowing it would make Edward go crazy. I said sorry Alice. Will you forgive me? And she said "certainly…But first I must punish you".

**_Edwards POV_**

I saw Bella get on her hands and knees and I was going to prevent my angel getting hurt. But I stopped when I saw Bella getting spanked. She kept moaning. And she kept on pleading to Alice to stop. But Alice kept on saying "you haven't learned your lesson yet" and she hit her slightly harder causing my sweet heart to whimper. I was going to take her right then, but I saw Rosalie join.

**_Jasper POV_**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was something that would probably come out of Emmett's mind. My Alice turned into an animal. (A hot one at that). She was so turning me on. I was going to take her right then when Rosalie wrestled her way in.

**_Emmett's POV_**

My god was this getting fascinating. Rosalie jumped in saying it was no fair that Bella had to be punished. She said that she had to get something too. Alice complied with saying that Bella would now help her in her punishment for Rosalie.

**_Bella POV_**

I had to take of Roalie's extra long white shirt while I jumped on her back up and down, reveling the fact that she wore no pants as well as me and Alice. Then I had to bite and pull up Rosalie's thong until it was as high as it was getting showing off her ass. While Alice got to slapping Rosalie's ass. I got to soothing her. I rotated until I was in the same direction as Rosalie and whispered "it's going to be all right". She whimpered and I kissed her neck and left soggy kisses down her back. I then Rosalie pushed Alice away. She then attacked me with kisses. We "frenched". I moved off of her. I pulled Alice's shirt off of her while Rosalie pulled mine off. I attacked Alice. We kissed, panted and moaned into each others mouths. Rosalie ripped off my thong and I ripped of Alice's. I felt like I was going to explode. I was so aroused. While Rosalie and Alice ripped my bra and I ripped theirs, we were left totally naked. They sucked on my nipples an Alice pumped two fingers into me. I practically screamed with pleasure. I pumped my fingers in Rosalie's and Alice. Then Alice pumped her hand into me. It felt incredible. I had two different set of fingers inside of me. I exploded with the pressure. My orgasm had me scream most likely it being able to be heard from a mile away. They came soon after me. There orgasms felt so good that I felt I had to try them. I licked Rosalie's outside then I let myself in. Then I went for Alice's causing them to orgasm. They thanked me by both having their tongues in me. Causing my second orgasm. We panted and then I nipped on their nipples and they nipped on mine.

**_Edward POV_**

Bella kissed my mouth while Rosalie kissed Emmett's and Alice kissed Jaspers. They both stood frozen with shock as I did. Bella told me in a pant that she was tired from taking a shower that she was going to go to sleep. Alice and Rosalie agreed with her. I followed with my eyes. I saw them climb all into my bed, and all wrap up only with a white cover, and wrap around each other. I saw them kiss each other on the mouth and I watched Bella sleep while Alice and Rosalie just lied next to her slowing down their breaths. I heard Rosalie and Alice think at the exact same time. "That I'll teach the boys not to mess with our time together. And Damn revenge is sweet."


End file.
